Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods for cleaning skin, and more particularly to a method for using an ultrasonic cleaner for cleaning the skin.
2. Description of Related Art
Cleaning mechanisms that use ultrasonic vibrations to increase their cleaning effectiveness are known in the art, especially in the field of leaning teeth. An example of such a cleaner is shown in Kleesattell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,987, which teaches an ultrasonically driven dental prophylaxis unit.
Ultrasonics are also used for various methods of treating skin. Examples of such uses are shown in the following:
Liang et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,797, teaches a method for removing wrinkles using an ultrasonic surgical tool that is adapted to abrade soft tissue.
Bock, WO 97/22325, teaches a method of using sonic and ultrasonic vibrations to increase the uptake of therapeutic agents through the skin.
Suroff, U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,414, teaches an ultrasonic personal care instrument with a suction device for sucking blockages out of pores to remove blackheads.
Aside from such instruments, ultrasonic devices have typically not been used on the skin, and have never been used for cleaning the skin. Instead, skin cleaning devices have been restricted to rotary motor cleaners that are well documented in the art. Examples of this design include Abura et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,431 (facial treatment device), Wolff, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 245,948 (facial cleaning apparatus), Kawada, U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,940 (facial treatment device with oscillating rotary massaging member), Waters et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,952 and Fry et a., U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,563 (skin treating appliance with orbitally driven brush).
The prior art teaches ultrasonic cleaners for cleaning teeth; the prior art teaches cleaning skin with an orbitally driven brush; and the prior art teaches the use of ultrasonics for abrading the skin for removing wrinkles. However, the prior art does not teach a method for using an ultrasonic brush to clean the skin. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
The present invention provides a method of cleaning skin using an ultrasonic cleaner. The ultrasonic cleaner has a handle having a proximal end, a distal end, a hollow interior, and an exterior gripping surface. A brush mounting point is positioned at the proximal end of the handle and an ultrasonic vibrator is positioned within the hollow interior and operably attached to the brush mounting point. A means for providing power to the ultrasonic vibrator is included and a skin cleaning brush is mounted on the brush mounting point. In use, ultrasonic vibration is initiated in the ultrasonic vibrator, the ultrasonic vibration being transmitted through the brush mounting point to a plurality of brush bristles of the skin cleaning brush; and the skin cleaning brush is used to scrub the skin. In this arrangement, the plurality of brush bristles effectively transmit the ultrasonic vibration to the skin and work in conjunction with the liquid cleaning solvent to clean the skin.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide a method for cleaning the skin using an ultrasonic cleaner, the method having advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide a cleaning method that removes blockages to remove and prevent blackheads, acne, and other skin blemishes.
A further objective is to provide an ultrasonic cleaner adapted for cleaning the skin, the ultrasonic cleaner functioning to thoroughly clean the skin without damaging the skin.